When mounting an object in a flat, sheet-like panel, it is desirable that the mounting structure provide maximum support of the object by the panel so that the object is held firmly in a stable position. Desirably the mounting of the object in the panel can be accomplished simply and quickly requiring a minimum of manipulation and the fewest number of parts. The minimization of parts and labor reduces manufacturing costs.
Conventionally, objects such as electrical fixtures are placed over an aperture on a panel, so that the edges of the fixture overlap the aperture on all sides of the aperture and on one side of the panel. Then fasteners, such as screws, are installed at each overlapping edge. In this way the fixture is rigidly fastened to the panel, while allowing access to either side of the fixture through the aperture. If the panel is mounted to an enclosure, additional fasteners are used to accomplish that mounting.
A large number of fasteners were typically required to attach objects to panels using the above method, which made the number of people, quantity of parts and amount of time necessary for commercial production too high. These drawbacks led to the use of supporting flanges and grooves to support an object in a panel. However, even with these supports, there is still the necessity for too many fasteners and too many manipulative steps to get a mount which is both structurally effective and inexpensive.
Additional ways of simplifying insertion and mounting of an object into a panel using fewer fasteners and utilizing flanges have been presented by Miller in U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,906 and Murphy, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,721.
Miller shows a mount for attaching a soap dish to a sink panel. The mount comprises a flange extending around the entire front face of the soap dish. A small lip or ear at the top of the soap dish, spaced rearwardly from the flange, forms a short groove between the ear and the flange. The soap dish is placed in an aperture in the panel, with the top edge of the panel seated in the groove and the flange seating against the outer surface of the panel. Screws are threaded through the ear and the bottom of the flange. As described above, these screws increase the time and personnel necessary for installation, as well as requiring access from both sides of the panel for installation.
Murphy, Jr. shows a light bulb mount that is inserted into the panel of an automobile. While using a minimum of fasteners, Murphy's mount provides limited support. For example, at the top of the mounted object, there is no support by the edges of the aperture in the panel from the rear side of the panel. This leaves the mounted object unsupported from a rearward force, except for the rigidity provided by the screw at the lower side of the aperture. Depending on the rigidity of the mounted object and the strength of the fastener, the mounted object may be bent or otherwise displaced from the aperture due to forces applied at selected locations.
It is desirable that mounts prevent debris, in the form of solid particles or liquid, from passing through the aperture between its boundaries and the mounted object or from collecting in the mounted object. For example, in an electrical panel mounting, it is beneficial for the mount to prevent dust, hair and other debris from passing between the mounted object and the panel or other body on which the object is mounted. It is also desirable that a mount prevent insertion of a rigid object, such as a wire or pin, through the aperture adjacent the object mounted in the aperture.
Therefore, the need exists for a means for mounting an object on a panel in which the means firmly supports the object in a position, requires little effort to install and has the least number of auxiliary fasteners to simplify mounting and reduce expense. The mount should also prevent the passage of debris and other intrusive objects between the mounted object and the panel on which the object is mounted.